Hermantine-Benta X War
A conflict between the forces of the Kingdom of Hermantine and the rebel groups in the former Grand State of Benta X. The Kingdom of Hermantine is said to have sent in it's motor rifle divisions, as well as the carrier Kagutsuchi and the Royal Air Wing. Two teams of Sanyu Rangers were also sent in for support. History When citizens of Hermantine began to go missing near the border between land force town and The Grand State of Benta X, the military sent a special operations group known as the Sanyu Rangers to investigate the area. What they found was intances of tuture, rape, and murder. This prompted Serene Queen Tallisabeth to order the invasion to bring the rebels to justice. Military Forces Kingdom of Hermantine The Kingdom of Hermantine sent its motor rifle divisions, as well as a carrier battle group and an air attck unit. Overall command was initially given to Great General Erwin von Hoein, but due to poor health Lord Marshal Duchess Amy Lynn Daniels took command. *First Offensive Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Baronesse Miakis of Selena commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Richard Corvall of Westin commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Henry Jones commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Ashley Rikers commanding *Second Offensive Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Dame Keladry of Mindelan commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Jonas of Dashville commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Archer Finly commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Lauren Yonks commanding *Third Offensive Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Sakura Haruhana commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Olivia Wake commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Roy Mustang commanding **Third Brigade: Colonel Michael Williams commanding *Aircraft Carrier Kagutsuchi: Grand Admiral Mai Tokiha commanding **Commander-Carrier Escort: Captain Johan Kellis **Commander-Combat Air Group: Captain Melissa Berry *Commander-Royal Air Wing: Major General Alicia Percival commanding **Commander-Combat Air Group: Colonel Buck Williams commanding **Commander-Combat Attack Helicoptor Group: Colonel Evan Greer commanding Grand State of Benta X Various rebel factions existed within the country. The most powerful was the Fanella Revolutionary Army, led by General Marcus Ramseys. Battles Operation Meteor Shower Operation Meteor Shower was the air campaign to knock down all Air and Helicoptor defenses utilizing the Royal Air Wing and the carrier Kagutsuchi. Afterwards Each air group began to attack the defenses around cities, military instalations, and factories. Battle of Eastern HIlls This was the battle between Benta X's Jati Defense Division, commanded by General Ramseys' own son Colonel Driden "Butcher" Ramseys, and Hermantine's Second Off Motor Rifle Division, commanded by Lt General Dame Keladry of Mindelan, with support from the Combat Attack Helicoptor Group. Lt. General Keladry of Mindelan began the battle by causing a feint, drawning Jati Division's tanks away from it's artillery support. Jati Division's artilery was then attacked by a large number of attack helicoptors, which also destroyed the armoured vechiles and jeeps nearby. With this Second Off Motor Rifle's heavy tanks turned about and began to attack in earnst, causing the death of the Butcher in the process. Battle of Copper Plains This Battle was between General Marcus Ramseys' main Fanella Revolutionary Army, and Hermantine's First and Third Off Motor Rifle Divisions with naval support from the carrier Kagutsuchi. The battle began with General Ramseys launching a general attack on Lt. General Selena's First Off Motor Rifle Division. To keep the First's line from being overwhelmed, Navy Fighters from the Kagutsuchi provided close combat support. On Ramseys' right flank, Lt. General Haruhana's Third Off Motor Rifle Division began to move into position to roll up the flank. Once in position, the Third began a strong tank assault, destroying the right flank and demoralizing army. The First then began a general attack, hitting the front with a powerful artillery barrage and tank assault. This resulted in the destruction of the Revolutionary Army and allowed the ease of conquest of Benta X. Category:Kingdom of Hermantine